1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a board-to-board connector assembly.
2. The Related Art
Generally, a board-to-board connector assembly includes a receptacle connector having a plurality of first terminals disposed therein and a plug connector having a plurality of second terminals disposed therein. In use, the first terminals are soldered to a female printed circuit board and the second terminals are soldered to a male printed circuit board. When the plug connector is engaged with the receptacle connector, the second terminals connect with the first terminals to make the printed circuit boards electrically connected with each other. However, the plug connector is engaged with the receptacle connector only via the terminals abutting against each other, so the plug connector is apt to fall off from the receptacle connector under shaking. Furthermore, it is difficult to judge whether the plug connector is rightly engaged with the receptacle connector or not.